The Explosion
by spootycup
Summary: Leo angry, Raph angry of course an explosive combination... THIS IS COMPLETE!


Hello people I am back again. This story came before The Bomb, but I didn't put it up because I didn't really like it but to borrow a Turtle phrase "WHAT THE SHELL!" I owe a special thanks to BETH for giving me the title of this… Thanks babe… and another thanks to a special person (she knows who she is) for nominating one of my stories… I was truly touched…. Well enjoy the story and remember the TURTLES ARE NOT MINE>>>>>

_He was pissed. No one dared talk to him; everyone went their separate ways and stayed out of his way. He went into his room and slammed the door. Their sensei came out and asked, _"What has happened?"

"It's all his fault. He shouldn't be angry with anyone but himself. But no I'm sure he's probably angry with me too." Raph _told his Sensei angrily._

"Explain, please my son." _Sensei waited patiently while Raph calmed down, but Donnie jumped in._

"I think we should make sure he's ok. That wound didn't look too good."

"I ain't going in there he could seriously kick my shell." Mikey _exclaimed as he went towards the couch and turned on the T.V._

"Enough, explain what has happened and make it quick. If Leonardo is hurt we must see to his injury." Sensei _told his students_.

"I don't need any of their help." Leonardo _said to his Sensei without looking at his brothers as he came out of his room_. "They didn't listen to me so I want nothing to do with them. I can take care of myself."

"Leo, you might need stitches let me help you." Donnie _pleaded with his brother_.

"No, I don't want your help or need it. You want to help someone help yourselves. I am tired of this, always talking and no one listening. Of always being contradicted and talked back to. Well you can forget about it. I quit. You are happy listening to Raph, so be it. He's the leader and I am out." Leo _walked back towards his room and slammed the door._

"Oh, shell. We have to do something. That arm was bad." Donnie _stated worriedly_.

"Raph, you should talk to him. You are the one who really did it." Mikey _said from the couch._

"Shut it Mikey. I did nothing that wasn't right. It was my turn he just got in the way." Raph _grumbled_.

"I want answers my sons now. I am tired of the run around. Donatello you will go and help your brother. Tell him I said so. Michelangelo you will turn that T.V. off, and come here to tell me what has happened." Splinter _ordered. Donnie ran to get the first aid kit and help Leo, while Mikey turned off the T.V. and Raph turned to face his Master._ "Now explain!"

"Well Sensei," Mikey explained, "We were out on our run…."

"Alright keep it up. Faster Donnie, Mikey you are dragging way to far behind. Too fast Raph, slower and you get more done." Leo commanded.

"Leo, I swear one more comment and I am going to kick your shell." Raph threatened.

"Ok stop here for a minuet." Leo said

"Thank, GOD!" exclaimed Mikey

"Ditto!" Seconded Donnie

"Do you have a problem with what I am doing Raph?" Leo _looked over at Raph who was at the far end of the roof. Raph walked over to him and got in his face._

"Yeah I do. We know how to do an exercise run Leo. We've been doing them forever."

"Well then why are you doing them so sloppy?" Leo asked.

"Sloppy? Sloppy? Why you pompous little wimp. I can do it better then you and faster lets dance." Raph _challenged angrily._

"No thank you." Leo _turned away from Raph to talk to his other brothers_.

"Hey don't turn away from me, we are not done." Raph _grabbed Leo's arm and forcefully turned him around._

"Raphael, do NOT do that again." Leo _threatened, and he took Raph's hand off him and again started walking towards his brothers._

"Oh don't lay hands on the GREAT Leonardo. Heaven forbid. You are such a goody. God you're annoying. Why don't you just leave us alone to do what we want? Let someone else lead, but no you couldn't do that. It would kill you to see me lead." Raph _said. Leo turned towards Raph with a look of pure Rage on his face. He walked over to him and then his face calmed. Raph thought he was going to get it for sure, but when he saw the calm look on Leo's face he knew he won._

"Fine, you lead this group. I will stay behind to see how you do. If you do a good job I will stop hounding you to do better when I take over. Deal?" Leo _asked as he held out his hand. Donnie and Mikey were silent throughout the whole thing, but gasped when Leo was giving Raph control._

"Um, Leo are you sure about this?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, Leo you are gonna let Raph take over?" Mikey _wanted to be sure also._

"If Raph accepts he can lead this run. If he does an ok job, no more telling him what he is doing wrong I will let him be." Leo _looked at Raph with his hand still out._ "Do you accept?"

"Hell YEAH! You wait and see Leo I will lead this run and you will be put in your place." Raph gloated.

"We will see." Leo _and Raph shook hands and separated_.

"Go ahead Raph. Lead." Leo _went to stand with Mikey and Donnie each looked a little leery of this situation._

"Ok, you all know the routine lets get to it." Raph _started across the building and jumped. _

"Leo, are you sure about this?" Donnie _asked again_.

"Just follow his lead guys. I want to see how Raph does." Leo _motioned them to follow Raph and they went reluctantly._

_**10 minuets later…**_

Leo had to admit he was impressed his brothers were listening to Raph and doing pretty good following his orders. Raph was keeping an eye on Leo to see if he would follow and Leo did. Then on the last lap of their run they heard a scream. Leo turned and went to find out what was happening, Raph wasn't far behind neither were Don and Mike.

"Down there, by the Chinese Restaurant, the Purple Dragons. Looks like they have guns. We have to…" Leo _started to say._

"No it's my turn I will decide what to do." Raph said.

"No Raph that was on a run, not this." Leo _shook his head no._

"You said I could lead well I can lead this as well. Your just afraid I'll out do you." Raph smirked.

"Raph this isn't the time. We have to help her." Leo _explained patiently._

"I know and I will. This is what we are going to do. I'm gonna sneak up on the guy holding the girl, you guys attack the others we get the girl free she goes away we kick shell." Raph _told them and started away._

"Raph, no that won't work." Leo _tried to stop Raph but it was too late he was down the building. Mikey went after Raph ready for action. Donnie hesitated looked at Leo but went too_. "Guys this won't work." _But it didn't matter they were gone too. Leo shook his head hoping this wouldn't go badly for them. _

_Raph knew his brother's were following him. "Good." He thought. He didn't make a sound took out his sai's and attacked. The guy holding the gun on the owner of the restaurant was shocked. His gun went flying out of his hands and there in front of him was a GREEN FROG! His boys were shocked too. They had more Green Frogs on them. "Well they could take a couple of Frogs." Thought the leader of the Purple Dragons. He tried to punch but the frog moved away fast. The frog then punched him. Leo ran into the fight and saw that it was going ok. Donnie was taking down his guy same as Mikey. Raph was pretty much done with his guy. But Leo thought there were four guys. Where was the forth. There behind Raph. _

"RAPHAEL! Behind YOU!" _Leo screamed and started running. Raph turned and saw the guy with the gun that was aimed at him and ducked, but instead the guy turned and shot at Leo. Leo dodged but the guy managed to shoot him in the arm. Leo held back a cry and attacked the guy with a kick and a punch. The gun went flying and the guy was out. All the Purple Dragons were out for the count. Leo stood there looking down at the shooter and just didn't move for a bit._

"He could have been killed by rushing in like that." Thought Leo. "He didn't think, he didn't count the number of men. He could of gotten Mikey and Donnie killed. I have to calm down. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to yell at him." Leo didn't speak as his brothers came to him. He didn't look up when Donnie called his name. He just stared down at the punk that shot him.

"Well my plan worked. Leo? Hey you're bleeding." Raph said _with concern as he touched Leo's arm._

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! WE ARE HEADING HOME NOW!" Leo _said in a strained voice. He turned away from his brothers and walked towards a manhole cover a few blocks down. Mikey and Donnie looked at Raph in shock. Raph shook his head angrily and walked after Leo grumbling. _

"He was mad dude." Mikey _told Donnie_.

"No duh, Mikey. That guy could have killed Raph, I thought there were only 3 but Leo must of saw 4. Geez we messed up. We should of listened to Leo_." Donnie shook his head sadly_. "His arm looked bad, from what little I saw of it. I hope he cools off enough to let me look at it."

"You know Leo he'll cool off in a little bit, we just need to leave him alone." Mikey _told Donnie smartly_.

"Yeah well not too long because he needs to get his arm taking care of." Donnie _and Mikey went to the manhole cover jumped down the sewers after Raph and Leo each thinking unhappy thoughts._

End Flashback… 

"And then we came here and that was it Sensei." Mikey _finished his story and sat back down on the couch._

"You jumped into things without contemplating your move Raphael. You should be more careful. If Leonardo was not there you might not be with us my son." Splinter _told Raphael, but softened his voice to show his concern._

"I didn't do anything wrong. It would of worked the plan. So, I missed one guy. Leo was there to take care of it." Raph _said slightly angry_.

"The plan was sound, but you forget to look at your situation closely. A good leader sees all and knows what the risks are, but tries to minimize the risk by knowing the terrain and the enemy within the terrain. Leonardo knows this; he has trained for this his whole life. I believe you must speak with your brother. He was more worried about you it seems then himself." Splinter _gave Raphael a stern look then walked towards his room_. "I will be in meditation. If Donatello needs my help summon me."

_Raph walked to the couch angrily. "_I didn't do anything wrong. One guy. I could of handled it."

"I don't know Raph. You didn't even see him until Leo yelled. What if Leo didn't see him you could have been dead. He saved your life and hurt himself in the process. I think you should talk to him. Apologize for not listening to him." Mikey _said as he turned on the T.V._

"Look I could of handled it just fine. I would have kicked his shell, but Leo got in the way. My plan was fine." Raph _said with force_.

"Dude, it was a good plan, but maybe Master Splinter was right and you needed to look over the place a little more. Leo saw it, so maybe if you did you would have been great, not just good." Mikey _finished quickly seeing how Raph was getting madder_.

"It figures you would take their side. Fine, I was wrong heaven forbid I do anything right. I will not apologize to Leo I liked my plan. Besides if Leo wasn't such a goody-goody I would have been able to take care of everything, but no he had to stick his big fat nose in my business." Raph _got off the couch and walked angrily to his room and slammed the door._

"Poor Raph, Oh wow Teen Titans is on!" Mikey _exclaimed and watched his favorite cartoon and didn't give Raph or anyone another thought._

In Leo's room Donnie was having problems with his stubborn older brother.

"Leo I have to clean this up you are losing a lot of blood. I don't see an exit wound so that means the bullet is still in you."

"Leave me alone Donatello. You ignored me before so why not do it again." Leo _pulled his arm away from Donatello but winced in pain when his arm hit the table next to them_. "Look don't you understand. Raph didn't listen to me. He could have been killed. Hell you guys could have been killed. If he listened to me I wouldn't of gotten shot he would never have been in danger. God he could of died, because he didn't listen and he really didn't look at the whole picture. You and Mikey didn't listen to me. I understand you had to follow him, but you should of waited. God I am so MAD!" Leo _jumped up and hit the wall beside him, forgetting about his arm and he screamed_. "Oh, shell." Leo _fell to his knees and cradled his arm._

"Leo, geez." Donnie _ran up to him and looked at his arm. His knuckles were already turning black and blue and his arm was bleeding more heavily. Leo looked ready to pass out._ "We have to get that bullet out and now we have to put those knuckles in ice, before they swell. Come on I'll help you up." _Raph came rushing into Leo's room and saw Donnie helping Leo stand and Leo ready to pass out._

"My God Don what is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, now get out of my room." Leo _pushed himself away from Don and swayed as he stood by himself._

"Leo, we need to get you to the lab. I have to get that bullet out, Master Splinter said so." Donnie _added the last part for Leo because otherwise he would never do it._

"Fine, but I don't want Raph around." Leo _walked and swayed past Raph and made his way slowly towards the lab._

"Donnie, what do you mean get the bullet out? I thought it just grazed him." Raph _said as Don was heading out of the door._

"It's worse then I thought. The bullet is still in his arm and we have to get it out. It could get an infection plus he is still bleeding. He was so mad at you Raph that he punched his wall and hurt his arm even more. When I am done with him you talk to him. Make this right. No offense, but I don't want you as the leader and you can get mad and everything but its true. You are to reckless you missed that guy Raph, you or Leo could have been killed." _With that said Donnie walked out of Leo's room with a fuming Raph behind him._

"_Stupid, Leo always has to be right, and he was. God I was stupid I could have been killed if I am honest with myself and I can be with me at least. I didn't see that punk, and if Leo's reflexes were slower he would have been dead." Thought Raph. "God, what an idiot. I have to talk to Leo, but I don't want him to think that I am sorry about leading I want to lead and I did do a good job. What should I do?"_

"You should talk to your brother Raphael." _Came a voice at his door. _

"Sensei, I didn't hear you come in." said Raph _a little self-consciously_.

"I know my son, and I know what is troubling you. If you talk to your brother you might see that not everything will turn out bad." Splinter _walked into Raph's room and sat next to his son on the bed._ "Leonardo has been protecting all of you since you were all 3. He knows when you are in trouble and where you are. He loves you all and wants you safe. He will understand if you talk to him. He might even surprise you with what he says after you talk to him."

"But Sensei, I really thought my plan would work and it did, but Leo got hurt in the process." Raph _looked down not meeting his Master's eyes_.

"Yes he did yet when he leads sometimes you or your brothers get hurt also. Leonardo is a good leader, because he looks after all before himself, but also because he has studied the Art of War by Sun Tzu. He knows the way to fight in battle. Go and talk to your brother, be patient he will surprise you." _With this said Splinter left Raph alone to think on his words._

"Ok Leo this is going to hurt. Are you sure you don't want something to numb it?" Donnie _prepared Leo for the worst._

"Just get it over with so I can go rest." Leo ordered.

"Here we go." Donnie _began digging out the bullet. Leo bit back a cry of pain_.

"Can you hurry it up Don?" Leo _asked in a pain filled voice_.

"Almost got it. Yes. Now I have to close you up. Just a little more Leo. You sure you don't want some pain killers?" Donnie _got his needle ready_.

"No, I'm fine Donnie, but I would be better if you hurried." Leo _grunted as Donnie pulled the needle through his arm. 5 minuets later Donnie was done and Leo was sweating and looking like he was in extreme pain._

"Leo, let me give you something for the pain. I can't imagine how painful it was for you." Donnie said.

"No, I'm fine. Pain is only a state of mind. Can I go to my room now?" Leo _started to sit up but the pain in his arm was a little much for him to sit up by himself._ "Some help here Don."

"Sure, let me just wash my hands." Donnie _went out the lab towards the bathroom._

"I can help you up." _Came a deep voice from the doorway._

"I don't want your help, so no thanks." Leo told Raph.

"Look, I told Donnie I will help you to your room, I kinda need to talk to you." Raph _said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"I have nothing to say Raphael. I just want to go to bed. Tell Donnie to come back here."

"Leo, please? I need to talk to you." Raph _never begged but he needed to get this off his chest. Leo looked over at his brother and debated about letting him sweat. But, no matter what he still was his brother and he didn't want to see him suffer. _

"Fine, you can talk as you help me to my room." Leo _said with a sigh._ _Raph went to help Leo off the table. Raph was careful with Leo giving him the time to stand up. He shook Raph off and started walking swaying a little as he walked out of the lab door with Raph on his heals._

"Ok, listen. I thought my plan was good. I'm sorry you got hurt, but it was a good plan." Raph _began._

"Do you think charging into battle, not looking at your surroundings, and almost getting yourself and not to mention your brothers killed a good plan?" _Leo asked as he turned to face Raph as they entered his room._

"We were all doing ok. We had them." Raph argued.

"Did you Raph? I remember someone almost shooting you. Look Raph I don't want to argue. You think you did good out there, but if you really think about it, Mikey or Donnie couldn't get to you if he pulled that trigger, you would have been dead. Was that a good plan to get yourself killed?" Leo _turned from Raph and walked towards his bed, feeling a little lightheaded he sat down. Raph followed him and sat next to him but couldn't sit still so he got up to pace._

"I was doing good Leo. I really was, but then you got in the way." Raph complained.

"I'm so sorry I warned you about that guy. Next time I will let you take a bullet and die." Leo said sarcastically.

"Look, I wanted to say I was sorry you got hurt, but I am not sorry on how I handled the attack." Raph _stared at Leo with a determined look._

"Raph, you don't have to explain anything to me anymore remember. I quit. You can do what you want with the group, but I will not be apart of it. I'm sorry, I think you were wrong you didn't really look at the situation, you missed on guy who could of killed you and you let that women see you. I admit one thing though. I was impressed with the training run. Our bozo brothers followed you and you did well, but when it came for a real battle you put everyone in danger, and you didn't listen to me. Now, if you don't mind I'm tired." _Leo turned from Raph and lay on his side facing the wall. _

"Leo, we weren't in danger, you were there." Raph said softly.

"Yeah, but if I was in charge no one would have been in danger." _Came the reply from the bed_. "You didn't listen and didn't really look at all the area, a good leader knows when to go into battle and when to hold off and look over the situation. I'm tired Raph."

_Raph turned towards Leo and was going to argue, but Leo was softly snoring away. Raph walked out of Leo's room and closed the door behind him. Was Leo right? Did I almost put everyone in danger? No it was a good plan. He was about to go back out of his room and go into the dojo to work out some tension when there was a knock on his door._

"YEAH!" Raph shouted.

"Can I come in Raph?" Donnie _opened the door and asked_.

"Well you're already really in so why the heck not." Raph _did decide to put the stereo on in the background_. "What do you want Donnie?" _Donnie couldn't find a place to sit in Raph's messy room so he stood by the door._

"Did you talk to Leo?"

"Yeah, didn't do much good though, he said I was wrong. Sure he gave me some positive stuff about the run, but when you get down to it, he said I sucked at the real stuff." Raph huffed.

"You were doing good Raph, and I thought your plan was ok, but Leo knew the situation a little better. He knew there was a fourth guy. You didn't Raph." Donnie _explained patiently._

"Donnie, did you come in here to bust my chops?" _Raph got up angrily and started over towards Donnie. Donnie put up his hands in a silent surrender._

"I am not here to argue, I just want you to understand and know that your plan would of gone better if you just waited longer and paid a little more attention to details. But also I wanted to tell you that I don't support Leo's decision. I don't want you as our leader. We need Leo. He knows more then us, he understands lots more then us, and he's saved our asses time and again. No offence Raph, you're my brother and I love you but I don't think you would make a good leader, and when Master Splinter talks with us about Leadership I will side with Leo. I'm sorry, but I needed you to know this." Donnie _stepped away from were he was leaning and put his hand on the door to leave._

"Do you think I could of gotten you guys killed?" Raph _asked quietly_

"I know that you did what you thought was right, and that if Leo wasn't there you would have been killed. You didn't see the guy Raph; heck neither did Mikey or me. We need him." Donnie _then left to let Raph think on what he said. God he hated to admit it but he might have been wrong. Maybe he wasn't ready to lead, but to admit it to his Perfect Brother! Maybe there was another way to do it without sounding like he was wrong. By the next night not much had happened during the day. Raph was brooding, Leo was sleeping (due to him not being able to practice), Mikey was watching T.V. and Donnie was inventing. Mikey got bored and needed to talk to his brother…_

"Leo? You awake?" _asked a voice from the door._

"Yeah, just resting my eyes. What's up Mikey?" Leo _sat up and turned on the light by his bed._

"Can I come in?" Mikey _asked timidly._

"Sure, what's up?" Leo _looked at Mikey and noticed that Mike seemed uncomfortable_. "Mike you ok?"

"Leo are you mad at me too?" Mikey _looked at Leo with tears in his eyes._

"What? Mad at you for what?" Leo _was confused_.

"That I went along with Raph's plan, that I didn't wait for you." Mikey _sat down next to_ _Leo on his bed._

"Why did you go along with Raph?" Leo _avoided Mikey's question for the time being_.

"He was the leader, he knew what he was doing, and besides he needed help." Mikey _said as he avoided looking at Leo._

"So, you think he did the right thing by going down there and showing himself to a human and nearly getting himself killed and possible you and Donnie as well?" Leo asked.

"I think that he was doing a good job and that if he had a little more patience he would of done great." Mikey _looked at Leo with a defiant look in his eyes_. "Don't you think he did good, even a little bit?"

"I think that in the run he did fine. But that was in practice. He could have been killed along with you guys if the situation was different, but it looks like you made up your mind and you want Raph to lead. Is that what this talk is about Mike?" _Leo looked at his little brother and realized that Mikey wasn't so little anymore. He did what he thought was right and he was a smart turtle when he wanted to be. He didn't want Mikey to want Raph as the leader, he wanted Mikey to see his point that Raph could have been killed so could of they, but the look in Mikey's eyes said that he thought Raph was the right turtle for the job. What Mikey said next surprised Leo a lot. _

"I don't want Raph to lead Leo, I really don't think he could do your job. All your hard, work the responsibility. No way, but I do think that he did great on the run. And I don't want you to think that Donnie and me want you gone. You're a great leader Leo, hell if you didn't see that guy by Raph he would of died. But I just think that you need to understand Raph's side. He thought he did right and to add to that he knew we were there with him."

"Mikey I talked to Raph I gave him a compliment on the run, but I can't see his point in battle. What would of happened if I wasn't there? Can you tell me that?" Leo asked angrily.

"Dude you are getting too upset. Chill out. Look Leo, all I'm saying is that with a little more training and stuff Raph would be good, not as good as you, but good." Mikey _stood up and walked to the door_. "No body wants your job Leo, heck not one of us could handle it, but I just don't want you mad at Raph, yeah he was sloppy and we could of gotten killed, but we didn't because we stick together. That's what brothers do." Mikey _then left before Leo could respond. _

_Yeah brothers stick together, but if one brother is too hot headed to look before he leaps then how is that sticking together if he was dead. What bothered him more? The fact that Raph didn't listen and took control with so little regard to his or their lives or the fact that he could have been killed. He loved Raph, Raph and he used to pal around together all the time… But for the last past 8 years now nothing…He missed having the type of friendship, he missed having someone to hang with. Maybe he was to rough on Raph, maybe he should of listened to what he had to say, but it ticked him off that Raph didn't listen and could of gotten killed. Oh well, enough thinking, Leo decided that enough was enough he was hungry it was time to eat and he would deal with Raph later._

Leo walked out of his room just as Raphael was walking out of his.

"Hey Leo." Raph said.

"Raph." Leo _started walking away._

"Leo, I was wrong!" Raph _blurted out. Leo turned around._

"Excuse Me?"

"I was wrong. I acted to fast I didn't see all that was around. I could of died without you there. I don't think the plan was wrong, I just should of paid more attention to the whole picture, not just the main guy." Raph _was looking at the floor not meeting Leo's eyes_.

Leo couldn't believe his ears… Raph was admitting he was wrong. Why was this a trick? Leo was skeptical but maybe just maybe Raph realized his wrongs.

"What's with the change of heart?"

"Look, Leo I was wrong, alright. I didn't look before I leapt, I don't want you to quit. We need you. And I will not say any more on this I just wanted to say that. If you tell Mikey or Donnie that I apologize or that I admitted I was wrong I will deny it. Got it "fearless leader." Raph _smirked up at Leo and waited for his answer._

"You really realized that what you did was wrong? My God what finally got through to you? Usually nothing would make you admit it." Raph _started to get angry and was about to walk away from Leo, he should of never apologized_. "I'm sorry too Raph." _Came Leo's calm voice behind him_. "I was mad at the fact that you could of gotten killed or gotten our brothers killed. Your plan was rash, but had some merit to it. But I will never say that again. Plus I admit you did a really good job with the run. So, um, you don't want my job?"

"Leo, I really thought I would be the leader someday. But I look at what you do and how you are so dedicated, I don't think I would want that. I just want to show you that I can be better or at least as great as you. But again I will not admit that to anyone." Raph _walked back to Leo put his arms around him and hugged him_. "And I will deny hugging you too."

"Yo, dudes you don't have to deny nothing, we heard it all." Mikey _laughed as he came out of his room with Donnie following smiling._

"OH, SHELL" moaned Leo and Raph together.

"Lets go get some pizza dudes I am starving." Mikey _walked up to his brothers and threw his hands around their shells._ "By the way that was truly touching… I would of loved to get a picture of the hug though."

"I swear Mikey you are so lucky I am in an ok mood." Raph threatened.

"So everything is ok now. We're the Fearsome Foursome again?" Donnie asked.

"Well I don't know. Are you guys going to listen to me when I talk?" _Leo looked at each of them in turn._

"Well as much as we used to Leo. Can't let this leader thing go to your head. You still are our brother." Raph _smiled his evil smile._

"Just try to listen to me a little bit more guys… Please?" Leo begged.

Everyone laughed and started for the door. When a soft voice spoke from the shadows… 

"My sons, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Sensei, we are going out for awhile, but we will be home soon." Leo _bowed and his brothers followed suit._

"It is really late my sons are you sure you should go out?" Splinter _looked towards Leonardo._

"I think we need to Sensei, we will be back later, if you approve." Leonardo _looked for confirmation from his sensei._

"Fine, but there will be practice at 7:30 am tomorrow. No over sleeping." Splinter _smiled and left his boys to be boys._

"So, which all night pizza place Mikey?" asked the elder turtle.

"Duh, the one with the hot chicks. Lets go before they get off their break." Mikey _opened the door and started out._

"Mikey is such a child, hot chicks! The pizza is not even good there. I want to stop by Radio Shack to see if I can use anything they threw out." Donnie _left to go after Mikey and try to get him to pick the other all night pizza place._

"After you Raph." Leo _looked at Raph with a smile on his face._

"Nah, leaders first, I'll take the rear." Raph _smiled hit Leo on the back of the shell to get him moving and closed the lair door behind him._

_Sure they fight and things go wrong but in the end they are brothers and they will back each other up no matter what…_


End file.
